High School: That Place Where You Learn
by Buffy Anne Summers
Summary: CHAPTER 14!!!! AU in which Buffy & the gang are all still in High School. No vamps, but our faves are wandering the hallways too! ;) R/R!
1. First Day

This story starts with Welcome to the Hellmouth, and where it will end... who knows?  
  
Rated G-PG for now, but after Buffy meets Angel, it will probably become PG- 13 to R; maybe more...  
  
Disclaimer: Characters, places, and some of this chapters' diologue & situations belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, 20th Century Fox, BTVS writers, etc... but how I play with them is up to me!  
  
P.S. Will eventually be character Dawns' age... Spikes' little brother... little romance there!  
  
B / A, X / C, W / O, G / J, S / D  
  
In the future... B / S, X / A, W / T, D / ?  
  
Merry Christmas & Happy Holidays! Oh, and God Bless America!!  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Buffy awoke with a start. Groan.  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
Her mom was calling her again.  
  
"I'm up, Mom!"  
  
She looked sleepily over at her alarm clock. 6:30 AM. Plenty of time to just take five more minutes and...  
  
Then she did a double-take. 6:30 AM!?! Buffy still had to shower, and get ready for school; clothes, hair, makeup --  
  
"Don't want to be late for your first day!"  
  
Of course. Her first day at her new school, Sunnydale High. Sunnydale.  
  
I bet it's really 'sunny.' she thought sarcastically. Well, I don't feel very sunny. I just want to sleep.  
  
But she had to get up, because her mom was just like every other mom: pushy, persistent, and stubborn  
  
as a horse; and she would not let her daughter miss the first day of the second half of her sophomore year in a new  
  
town called Sunnydale. Ever.  
  
"No... wouldn't want that."  
  
Buffy struggled out from under her covers, and stared around her half- unpacked bedroom, boxes of her belongings strewn everywhere. She then practically ran through her door, and raced into the bathroom. Locking the door, she grabbed a towel and pulled off her pajamas before jumping into the shower. Safe with the knowledge that her bathroom time was safe, she let the hot water run over her. Aahhh... Buffy was then reminded of her limited time span by the incessent pounding of her 11 year-old sister at the door.  
  
"Buffy! Get out already! You're not the only one who's starting a new school today!"  
  
Buffy sighed and turned off the water. " Yeah, well you're only starting middle school. I, for one, am beginning my second year at a new high school. So when you're my age, you can have first dibs on the shower. Maybe."  
  
She stepped out and toweled her hair off. "Besides, what's the big deal?"  
  
"I could ask you the same question!"  
  
"Go away!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Dawn, you leave me alone or you'll regret it!"  
  
"I'll scream!"  
  
"Dawn -- "  
  
The eleven year-olds' sream rattled the house, and Buffy grimaced. She could hear her mothers' footsteps  
  
pounding up the stairs. "What is it? What's wrong?" Joyce Summers asked frantically. Consumed by the anxiety of her own first day, at the art museum she had just acquired, she was just as ruffled as her daughters'.  
  
Buffy sighed as she stepped out of the bathroom, with her towel wrapped around her. She replied  
  
sweetly to her mother,  
  
" Dawn was just having a tantrum again."  
  
"Am not!" The youngest Summers' followed her sister down the hall.  
  
"Are too."  
  
"Oh yeah?" said Dawn angrily as Buffy reached her room. "Well, you - "  
  
The door slammed in her face.  
  
"Suck," Dawn responded to the door in her face, trying to retain her last shreds of eleven year-old dignity. Then she wordlessly marched down the hall to the bathroom.  
  
The pile on Buffy's bedroom floor just kept growing as she tore through her closet.  
  
"Not this -- or - this --"  
  
She collapsed on her bed.  
  
"Ah! I'm doomed!"  
  
Then she spotted her pair of brown leather knee-boots, a Christmas present from her father the past year. She missed him. But she would see him on her birthday. He always took her to see the ice show, and bought her cotton candy, and oohh, one of those souveneir programs that had all the pictures, and --  
  
Okay. School. No good being Tangent Buffy.  
  
She walked over to the boots, picked them up, and set them on her bed. Then she returned to the daunting task of choosing an outfit. She finally decided upon a short, tight skirt and a short-sleeved white blouse. And her boots, of course. Hair... she settled on simply brushing through it, thanking God that she had just gotten it done two days before. Her makeup was done, so all there was left was to get something to eat.  
  
When Buffy entered the kitchen, Her mother was already there, as was Dawn, who was eagerly chewing on syrup-drenched French toast. Joyce handed her daughter a glass of fresh orange juice, which Buffy gladly accepted. After downing it, she tried talking to her sister.  
  
"So... what classes are you taking?"  
  
Dawn stopped her fork mid-motion, turned towards her sister, and dead- panned, "What every other sixth-graders' taking, you ditz."  
  
Dawn had always been sarcastic, and had sometimes bordered on mean.  
  
Unfortunatly for her, Buffy had never even attempted to put up with it as her parents did.  
  
Buffy glared at her sister. " Mom, are we sure Dawn stopped her terrible twos? Because she still acts just like one."  
  
Dawn glared right back. Then she got the second meaning of her sisters' jab. "Hey! MOM!" she hollered.  
  
"You two," Joyce sighed as she cleared their dishes. "Go get your stuff. I'll be waiting in the car."  
  
Joyce pulled up to the Sunnydale High entrance and abruptly stopped.  
  
"Okay!"  
  
Buffy hopped out of the Jeep's passenger side. Joyce continued brightly,  
  
"Have a good time. I know you're going to make friends right away--"  
  
"Not likely, Mom. After all, it is Buffy," Dawn said dryly from the backseat. Buffy glared at her younger sister, who in turn stuck out her tongue.  
  
"As I was saying... just think positive."  
  
Nodding, Buffy turned to go, closing the door.  
  
"And honey?"  
  
Bufy turned back to the Jeep.  
  
"Try not to get kicked out?" Joyce asked hopefully. Buffy nodded dutifully.  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Mom, you know Buffys' promises can be faulty..."  
  
"Quiet, Dawn," responded both mother and elder daughter simultaneously.  
  
Joyce turned back to Buffy. "Okay."  
  
Buffy turned back to the school, took a deep breath, and began her journey into the schools' double doors.  
  
**~ ~ A.N. -- How did you like it? This chapter pretty much follows the first episode Welcome to the Hellmouth ( except with Dawn in it, and extra dialogue, ) as far as the original scripting. But within the high school, from now on everything is gonna be mine!! Well... pretty much. I think it will be.  
  
Also - I briefly recall reading a story that had something like this. I truly apologize if I'm right! But I swear that from now on, it should be nothing like anyone elses.' Promise! R / R! ~ ~**  
  
** I may finish the story before winter break ends ( 4 me Jan. 7 ), but I may prolong it... High School can be quite a trip, ya know! **  
  
~ ~ I am very busy - two shows, cheerleading, & honors classes... sosometimes chapters just might take awhile.. but if people R / R... just maybe I'll take some time out at two in the morning...; ) 


	2. Meet & Greets

The characters are introduced into the story. Buffy meets new friends. Angel spies Buffy...  
  
P.S. Sorry it took a while to get this chapter out! I've been busy with Christmas going on.  
  
MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!! ( And a very happy New Year!!! )  
  
Dedication: To my first few reviewers. Oh, and to Santa!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
  
Buffy walked into Sunnydale High warily. Some people were giving her odd looks, while some  
  
people weren't looking at her at all. Her boots clicked on the linoleum of the hallway. She'd been  
  
to the office the day before and had gotten all the materials she would need. But one thing stuck out in her mind from that day: she had seen this boy as she left the school; tall, dark, annoying in a handsome sort of way, yet she was sure he was a student. He stared at her, and she stared right back at him. Then Dawn had to go make some sarcastic comment that made Buffy turn her head. When she looked back to where the boy had been, he was gone. She thought of him now.  
  
All right. My locker should be around here someplace....  
  
Right about... here!  
  
Buffy tried to work the combination lock, but it wouldn't budge.  
  
Stupid... lock... just... open!  
  
Sigh. She never had been good at opening things.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
Buffy turned to the voice. A tall boy was standing next to her, with shaggy brown hair and a sincere smile on his face. She smiled back.  
  
"Maybe. I just can't seem to get my locker open..."  
  
He motioned for her to step aside, then proceeded to attack the lock. After a few minutes worth of fiddling with it, it finally opened.  
  
Buffy smiled gratefully as the bell rang. " Thank you. "  
  
"Anytime." The boy fidgeted a bit as Buffy dumped her books in her locker and closed the door.  
  
"What class do you have now? Oh - and I just remembered you don't know my name. It's Xander."  
  
"Well, I have... Biology, this period, and my name's -- "  
  
Xander cut her off. " Buffy, I know."  
  
Buffy looked at him in amusement. " Wow. Word sure gets around fast here."  
  
"It's not every day we get transfer students. And, well, not much else to do in a one - Starbucks town like Sunnydale," remarked Xander. Catching a familiar face, he called someone over. "Hey! Willow!" He waved. A girl about Buffy's height with long straight red hair and a sweet smile approached them. Buffy noticed how her eyes lit up when she saw Xander.  
  
"Hey! How's my favorite Geometry-wizard?"  
  
Xander groaned. " Not too well, I fear. Save me?"  
  
Willow smiled again. " Always." Then, noticing the pretty blonde girl looking on, she continued. " Hi! Oh, you must be Buffy! Because, ya know, there's only one transfer student that I heard about, and since you look all new, and sorta lost, and... I'm babbling again, aren't I?"  
  
Xander gently patted her on the shoulder as they entered the classroom. " Just a little. "  
  
Willow nodded. " Oh. Well, anyway, Buffy - that is your name, right?" at Buffy's nod, she continued, " I'm Willow, so um, welcome to Sunnydale High! It's not as fun as I'm making it sound, but then again, I'm a nerd."  
  
Yep, that's our Willow; our own little brainy Smurf," Xander added.  
  
"Great," Buffy said. These two seemed nice enough; and Dawn was wrong. I make friends, she thought. I just don't make them by having the latest videogame.  
  
*****  
  
The cigarette flared as Spike inhaled deeply. He and his girl Dru, watched the new girl Buffy, was it? from under the darkened patio. Well, she is a pretty little thing, isn't she, he mused. Blonde and small, just over five feet, but with a certain grace and a charm he had seen others try to perfect for years. That skirt, he thought... was she just trying to provoke the hormone-charged boys covering the campus? Probably. But he was taken. Though everyone thought Dru was psychotic, but it wasn' true. A Goth - a pretty one at - , and a little crazy, yes. But she wasn't psychotic. No way. Not his Princess.  
  
But he knew one bloke who was provoked. Utterly and completely, this girl had taken his eye. Angel O ' Connor was a junior, captain of the varsity football team, Spike's best friend, and had been Homecoming King the past three years. Unsurprisingly, he was the girl-magnet of Sunnydale High. Everyone from the lowliest geek to Cordelia Chase wanted him, and he knew it. What was surprising was that with all the willing females in the school, he had only dated a college girl named Darla during his Freshman year. So there he stood in all his glory in the darkened corner opposite Spike, brooding and watching the new girl.  
  
"Oh come on, Angel, she's a Sophomore for God's sakes!"  
  
Angel never took his eyes off of Buffy. " You're a Sophomore."  
  
Spike grimaced. " Yeah, mate, don't remind me. And what's she doing hanging with those two?," pointing to Willow and Xander, " That's a sure way to kill a reputation... hell, even before a repuation starts!"  
  
Dru chuckled. " Oh, Spike... come now. They are middle-class students, at the least. Rosenberg's nice enough, as is Xander... come on. Besides, who are we to judge them?," she said, running her eyes over his black leather ensemble. It was Southern California, in April, and the few showers the sunnier end of the state got were already over. Leather may be fashionable, but not in the dead of what could be considered summer.  
  
Meanwhile, Angel's brow furrowed even further. " Should I talk to her?... oh, I don't know... No, it's too soon... isn't it? Wait," He said taking a deep breath. Spike chuckled inside. Angel would kill him if Spike ever said it out loud, but it was quite funny to see him go all crazy over a girl. Angel was the solemn one, the polite one; he never danced when they went out, and he never lost his cool. Until now.  
  
" I can do this. I'm going over there. Now." He waited. " Okay, feet moving... alright. It appears I'm stuck - " he stumbled into the sun as Spike shoved him out from under the patio. " Go on, you poof!" Angel turned to glare at him, then continued on his way.  
  
*****  
  
Angel was almost to Buffy when a familiar, yet annoying body blocked his way. Inwardly groaning, he forced a smile.  
  
"Cordelia. Hi."  
  
Cordy was as impeccably dressed as usual; short, tight blue dress, with a sheer top over it, nodoubtedly an overly expensive brand; a product of a shopping spree with Daddy's credit card. Cordelia Chase was popular all right, but Angel had never really cared about that... or her. She had always put the moves on him, and he always resisted, but now was really not a good time...  
  
"Hi." She batted her eyes at him, pulling her sunglasses down with her pinky to look at him. " Look. I wanted to know the details of what we're doing for Prom. Technically, the limo, the - " she was cut off by Angels' infuriated look. " What?"  
  
" For the last time, Cordelia. We are not going to Prom. I have never gone out with you. I have never asked you to Prom. So please, find someone else to bother. I'm busy. " As he brushed past Cordelia, he knew her jaw had hit the floor.  
  
She quickly recovered. " So rude!," she exclaimed loudly at his retreating form., and hastily left.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Angel was finally free.  
  
But when he reached the table where Buffy and her new friends had been, they were gone.  
  
Damn!  
  
  
  
**** A.N.: So? How did ya like it? R / R!!! I don't know how to direct the storyline if I don't know if people like it or hate it!:) Writing this stuff is so fun!! ( This is my first story, so... I'm having fun. ) Let me know if you are, too!!!  
  
MERRY CHRISTMAS! 


	3. A Whole New World

A Whole New World  
  
Summary: Buffy & Willow do with the girl talk.  
  
Hope you like this. It's good old-fashioned girl talk, so I hope its not too corny...  
  
Keep on reviewing! :)  
  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
  
  
Buffy bounced into the house with glee. Dawn looked up at her from the living room couch in disbelief as her sister whistled a merry tune and went up the stairs. Was that the theme song from Aladdin? Oh God. Dawn didn't even whistle that. Something was most definitely up with Buffy. But what could it be?  
  
*****  
  
Buffy closed her eyes as she lay back on her bed, smiling happily. That gorgeous guy from registration had been watching her again. She could practically feel the twin holes his eyes had made. Well, that and the fact that Willow kept pointing him out to her right under Xanders' nose. Boys had no clue. All he had done was remark that " Your eye has a twitch going on there, Will."  
  
Now there was a cute couple. Buffy knew Willow had the hots for him, she could see it in her eyes; after all, was she not of  
  
the female persuasion as well? Girls had a knack for that sort of thing. But as for Xander... he was either oblivious or hiding his more romantic affections for his best friend well. As in really well. And Buffy was really sure that it wasn't the latter. Willow should really find someone who deserves her, and actually realizes she exists - " Hi, my name is Willow, and if everyone would wake up, I'm a girl here too!" Actual words of Willow's from their talk while Xander went to the bathroom. Buffy really liked the girl; smart and nice, yet sweetly sarcastic. It seemed like they had known each other for years, although it had only been less than 24 hours.  
  
Willow had never had a real girl friend, and her friendship with Buffy opened up a new world for her. As it did with Buffy.  
  
Her only friends in L.A. had been superbly superficial, and Willow just wasn't like that. The best of both worlds, Buffy mused.  
  
As she picked up the phone to finish her earlier chat with Willow, it rang. She held it up to her ear. " Hello?'  
  
" Buffy?" It was Willow.  
  
" Hi! I was just about to call you."  
  
"Really? That's cool. Ya know that we both were gonna call each other. Yea. " She took a breath.  
  
" Anyway I just wanted to talk to you about that guy. "  
  
Buffy played innocent. " Whatever do you mean? Which guy are you talking about?"  
  
Willow chuckled and played along. " Why, the one you were having a staring contest during lunch with! And the same one you made us leave before he reached our table! Poor dear, you must have amnesia!"  
  
Buffy reddened and groaned. " Alright! I'm caught. So, " she continued excitedly, " Who is my cryptic guy?"  
  
" Oh , my God. I forgot you didn't know who he was. Your newness, and all. His names' Angel O' Connor... "  
  
Buffy gasped. " Wait. The Angel O ' Connor? The junior, the football captain, 3 time Homecoming King, is -- "  
  
" Totally entranced by you? Yep."  
  
"Oh God. Alright. I need to sit down. Okay. Wow..."  
  
Buffy eased herself into a chair.  
  
"By the way, how did you know all about him?"  
  
" I have ears. And eyes. And everyone was talking about his MVP award. So that's him, huh?"  
  
"Yeah. And oh, Buffy? I'd watch out for Cordelia tomorrow. She's had her eye on him since seventh grade. "  
  
"Why? She won't know who I am. Or the fact that he, apparantly, is attracted to me. "  
  
"Well, actually, she probably will. Angel hasn't dated since his freshman year, and the rumor mill has been starving for a piece of news like this for two years. She runs the rumor mill. So yeah. He's like a celebrity, even in town. The newspapers would probably put in a story if you two got together."  
  
Buffy smiled at this, a little amused, and more than a little disappointed.  
  
" So he's like on a permanent ego trip, then? "  
  
" Oh no!," Willow exclaimed. There's probably never been a kinder person, especially one who's popular. He gives blood every year, volunteers at the senior center, and oh, once when I dropped my books, he picked them all up for me. Me. Brainy, nerdy Willow!"  
  
"Wow. And don't say that," Buffy said absently.  
  
"What?"  
  
" That you're a nerd. You have got to be the nicest friend I've ever had, and I most definitely am not getting any nerd vibes from you. If anyone's a nerd, its that friend of Cordelia's... Harmony."  
  
Willow smiled at that. Buffy was really great and kind herself.  
  
"See? You two would be perfect for each other! You're both nice, and athletic, and attracitve... you'd be like Tom Cruise and Nicole Kidman!"  
  
Buffy laughed. " Hey, where did you get athletic from?"  
  
"That was you at the Los Angeles County Ice Skating Finals last spring, wasn't it?"  
  
"Oh...you came to that?"  
  
" Yep. Oh! "  
  
"What," asked Buffy, wondering what had happened to Willow to make her so quiet.  
  
" I think... I think Angel was there. But don't worry! You were good. Very, even!"  
  
Buffy took that in.  
  
"This is all so odd. I mean, this guy seems to show up everywhere, and he doesn't even know me..."  
  
Buffy heard a muffled sound, and then heard Willow's voice again. " Buffy? I have to go now. I'll see you in Biology?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
" Okay. Oh, wait! We should go to the Bronze tonight. I could meet you there, with Xander? Like 7:30?"  
  
" I'll ask Mom, but I'm sure it'll be alright with her. Where is it?"  
  
Willow quickly gave Buffy directions and Buffy was about to hang up when she heard Willow again.  
  
"Oh, and Buffy? Angel will probably be there..."  
  
Then she hung up.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
A.N.: Hi! I promise you, Spike will come into his own later if not sooner! I'm planning to keep this story going and going...  
  
R / R, my fellow Fanfictioners!!!:)  
  
What's going to happen at the Bronze...? 


	4. Introductions

Dedication: To my friend Iggy if she reads this : )  
  
Summary: Everyones' at the Bronze. We meet someone new...  
  
  
  
Chapter Four  
  
As Angel, Spike, and Dru walked into the Bronze, people immediately cleared the path. For different reasons, of course, mused Spike. Angel was awed by one and all; strange women bought him drinks all the time - normally of the alcoholic kind. But Angel never drank, of course. Too good for that. Drusilla was avoided for her repuatation of lunacy; there was always talk of her burning down a building or talking to animals and what not going around. But he...he was the badass of the little circle. Spike was feared. He was mysterious, more so than Angel even. How did he of all people become best friends with the Batman of Sunnydale High? How did he date that crazy chick and still be included in the higher circles of high school? Spike broke the rules and did almost everything his way. And his chosen partner was Harmony if he didn't, anyway... seeing as she was "next- in-line" for the throne after Cordelia. Just as he was after Angel. "Perfect" said most. Utterly disgraceful, he said. So he dumped his Coke over Harmony's empty head as soon as he figured out this little system in seventh grade. Thus making her hate him, and thus leaving him to date whom he chose.  
  
Whispering to Dru to find a table, he strode off to the bar. His own charm got him far with the ladies, but a certain waitress normally overlooked his being under the drinking age for different reasons.  
  
" Hey doll. How 'bout a bit of glug for a man, eh?"  
  
The petite blonde waitress turned around and hissed through her teeth at him, " Do not call me DOLL, William." Glancing around, she poured him a glass of his "glug" and leaned in as he sipped it. Anxiously she asked, :" He's here isn't he? Angel."  
  
Spike smiled jovially at her as he set down his glass. "Why, yes. He is. But alas, his infamous-exessness stands no chance of sparking his affections. Especially not tonight."  
  
Darla frowned as the lines around her mouth deepened. She scrubbed the tabletop even harder with the poor washcloth she held in her grasp. "Why would that be? He hasn't been with anyone since me, I'm sure of it."  
  
Spike chuckled and took another sip. " I'm sure you are. But you seem to be getting mighty naive even for your, " his eyes flicked down her, " old age. He's gone and found his dream girl, he has. In fact," he said looking across the room, " She just arrived."  
  
Darla looked hard at the girl. Small and blonde, she reminded Darla a lot of herself, except that where Darla was experienced - in all matters of the word - this girl was young and pure-looking, almost like an angel. Her eyes' lit up as she smiled at her companions and her laughter rang out across the room at a joke of her male friends'. Green eyes, blonde hair, she was pretty breath-taking. Darla scrubbed harder.  
  
"I haven't seen her before. Who is she?"  
  
" Her name is Buffy Summers, and she's your worst nightmare. Forget your plans of getting him back. He's a goner. Hell, I'd even go for her if I wasn't tied down."  
  
Darla growled low in her throat. Spike just laughed.  
  
*****  
  
She was here.  
  
Angel had seen her enter the front door. Now she sat at a table with Willow and that Harris kid, just a few away from himself and Dru. He was sure she hadn't seen him yet, though.  
  
  
  
He was wrong. Buffy had noticed him from the second she walked in. Dark and breathtaking as he had been that day at school, maybe even more so in this light, she slyly watched him watch her. His dark hair looked soft, even though it was spiked, and she wished she could run her fingers through it. Hell, she probably could if what Willow had told her was true. And, she reasoned, Willow wasn't the lying type.  
  
  
  
After watching her for several minutes, Dru broke him out of his reverie as she told him she was going to look for Spike.  
  
He murmered in the affirmative and she proceeded to leave. He just knew she knew he was watching her. I should just ask her to dance, he thought. "Standing Still" by Jewel was just coming on.  
  
He got up.  
  
  
  
He was walking towards her, a keen determination and vulnerability in his eye. Buffy's breath picked up as her heart raced. He didn't even know her, and vice-versa, she reminded herself. Play it cool, Buff...  
  
His voice was deep and velvety, with a raw passion to its quality. His eyes spoke more than his words, however.  
  
"Would you like to dance?"  
  
"Yes," she breathed. 


	5. Standing Still

Hey all! This is a song-fic chapter. The song is ( you guessed it )  
  
"Standing Still" off Jewels' album THIS WAY.  
  
FEED ME! Please!!!  
  
Summary: Buffy & Angel dance, as the school looks on.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Entranced by the blonde goddess clasping his hand, he swiftly led her to the center of the Bronzes' dance floor. As he stared into her clear, green eyes with his chocolate brown ones, they both melted.  
  
  
  
*Cutting through the darkest night are my two headlights  
  
Trying to keep it clear but I'm losing it here to the twilight*  
  
  
  
Buffy had tried to stay together. She really had. But this man that was encircling his arms around her waist...he really did fit his name, didn't he? Angel. But he was an Angel of darkness, not light.  
  
He'll be my Angel if I have any say in the matter, she thought. She snuggled closer to him.  
  
  
  
*There's a dead end to my left, there's a burning bush to my right.  
  
You aren't in sight, you aren't in sight.*  
  
  
  
Angel tore away his gaze from the golden head beneath him, looking over at Spike who was making the signal with his hands that SHE was here. Darla. His bitchy, older ex. He looked to his right, towards the bar. She was there, wiping the bar table, fire burning in her eyes as she jealously watched his Buffy. His Buffy -- where had that come from, he thought? But it sounded... right. Meant to be. He tightened his arms around her and smiled into her glowing face.  
  
  
  
*Do you want me  
  
Like I want you*  
  
  
  
Yes. I want you, thought both simultaneously. They couldn't stop the grins that spread across their faces.  
  
Wanting to get to know the girl in his arms, and intent on getting away from Darlas' and others' prying eyes, he whispered into her ear, " Do you want to go somewhere else, and talk?" She whispered back,  
  
" I'd like that."  
  
  
  
*Or am I standing still  
  
Beneath a darkened sky*  
  
  
  
After getting their things, they stood under the pitch-black sky outside the Bronze, looking up at the breathtaking yet lonely sight of the crescent moon without its fellow stars tonight. Buffys' breath was visible as she spoke. " It's so beautiful."  
  
Angel, who was looking at the moon as well, replied: " You're beautiful." She turned to him.  
  
  
  
*Or am I standing still  
  
With the scenery flying by*  
  
  
  
They could have drowned in each other forever if it had not been for the musics' sudden volume increase from inside the Bronze. Buffy tore her eyes away. " Where do you want to go? I'm new here, so I don't really have the inside scoop on the best hangout spots. Yet."  
  
Angel laughed gently. For the first time in months, years, the only real laughter, the only real happiness he had ever felt was with someone he had only truly known for ten minutes. Ever since... ever since THAT had happened, he had never been the same. But somehow, he felt himself returning. He had put up a facade long enough for everyone at school. He wasn't going to lie to Buffy. When he was with her, he wasn't sure if his feet were still touching the ground, or if everyone, everything else was rushing past him, or -- he interrupted his own thoughts. " Why don't we... could we go to your house? I could meet your family..."  
  
Buffy was amazed. A guy who wanted to meet her family? She could see that Willow's words must have been true. He was perfect. And he wants you. May as well. Get the Mom and Sister Stamps of Approval, then they could... well, whatever they were doing. This, she supposed.  
  
  
  
*Or am I standing still  
  
Out of the corner of my eye  
  
Was that you  
  
Passing me by? *  
  
  
  
"Sure. I mean, they'll really want to meet the reason why I've been so happy lately," she said offhandedly. Then she heard the words again in her head. Oh. My. God. " Um.." she blushed. He took her smaller hand in his larger one and squeezed it warmly. "Don't worry. I feel the same way."  
  
Both hearts surged as they walked the way to his car.  
  
  
  
*Mother's on the stoop, boys' in in souped-up coupes  
  
On this hot summer night*  
  
  
  
Joyce Summers' opened the door of 1630 Revello Drive when she heard a car in the driveway. Peering out into the darkness, she saw a black, 67' Plymouth roll up. Her elder daughter start to get out, her face shining, then she stopped. Dawn ran to the door to see who it was, sloshing her mug of hot chocolate on the ground. "Who is it, Mom?"  
  
A darkly handsome young man got out of the car and went around to the passenger side of the car. Then Buffy stepped out, carefully holding his hand. "Back inside, Dawn," ushered her mother.  
  
  
  
*Between fight and flight  
  
Is the blind mans' sight and the choice that's right*  
  
  
  
I'm not blind, thought Dawn. I know that boys' the reason Buffy's been so happy! It's like, totally all over her face!  
  
"Mom, I think that guys' the reason why Buffy was whistling Aladdin today."  
  
Joyce smiled at her youngest daughter, then turned back to the window. "I know it is, sweetheart."  
  
  
  
*I roll the window down  
  
Feel like I'm gonna drown  
  
In this strange town*  
  
  
  
Buffy and Angel walked slowly up the drive. The birds chirped their night song all around them. Angel broke the silence.  
  
"Buffy..?"  
  
She turned to face him. "Yes?"  
  
He looks kind of nervous. "Do you think... that we could go for coffee? Sometime?" Please, he prayed silently.  
  
  
  
*Feel broken down  
  
Feel broken down*  
  
  
  
Buffy flushed with excitement. He was doing it! Asking her THE question. Coffee! But, she played it cool.  
  
  
  
*Do you want me?  
  
Like I want you?*  
  
  
  
"Sure. Sometime."  
  
They walked inside.  
  
Angels' heart sung.  
  
Buffy closed the door behind them.  
  
  
  
*Or am I standing still  
  
Beneath a darkened sky?  
  
Or am I standing still  
  
With the scenery flying by?  
  
Or am I standing still  
  
Out of the corner of my eye  
  
Was that you passing me by? * 


	6. Family

PG-13  
  
Summary: Angel meets Buffys' family. Will he get the familial stamps' of approval?  
  
Dedication: To every person who reads this story!! Also to all diehard B / A's! And even if you're not B / A, and you're  
  
B / S, its all good! I think I'm gonna write some for you all later ;) Believe me, I'm kind of juggling between both relationships. Also to Will, the director of the musical! Thanks for casting me... you're real cool!!!  
  
  
  
FAMILY  
  
"So. Angel."  
  
Joyce Summers' sat on the couch, Dawn curled up next to her, both holding their cocoa.  
  
Joyce squeezed hers' a little tighter. She smiled what, to the casual observer, would seem pleasant.  
  
Buffy, who was just coming downstairs, grimaced as she listened.  
  
That tone in her voice. And, if Buffy was correct, the smile she just knew would be there.  
  
The MOM mode.  
  
Damn. I really liked this one, too.  
  
As she came into the living room, she slyly glanced at Angel. He was good, she reasoned. Props for holding up against the Look of Death. Maybe there's hope for him yet, she thought, a smile spreading across her face.  
  
Dawn whispered in her ear as Buffy sat between her and Angel. "I knew there was a reason you were whistling! He's hot, though..."  
  
"Dawn!!!" Buffy tried glaring at her sister. Dawn just smiled innocently and sipped her cocoa.  
  
  
  
Angel took a deep breath, and began his self-peptalk.  
  
All right. This is for Buffy. If you approve with the fam... Buffy. Gorgeous, blonde Buffy.  
  
Sigh. He smiled at her. She smiled back.  
  
Joyce began anew. " So Angel. What do you do?"  
  
Buffy broke in. "He's a student. A junior, am I right?" she looked at Angel questioningly. He nodded.  
  
Joyce seemed pleased. "Oh. You seem older. Mature."  
  
"Thank you ma'am."  
  
Silence.  
  
"What are your plans for college?"  
  
Buffy watched as Angel took her mothers' questions in stride, everything from his college plans to his family background.  
  
"Well, right now I play football. Varsity captain, two years. I love it and all, but," he leaned closer, " I really want to be a private detective. Work for the people, help those who need it. Football can get great scholarships, though..."  
  
Joyce was intrigued. "Really? Buffy was a cheerleader at her old school. Since seventh grade, right up until he left. You know honey, maybe you should try out again."  
  
Buffy seemed slow to reply. "Well... sure. I guess...I think I will!" She smiled brightly. "So Angel. You were telling us about your family origins?"  
  
Angel continued. " My familys' Irish-Catholic. They immigrated here from Ireland about1917."  
  
Dawn piped up. "Is that your real name?'  
  
"Dawn!"  
  
"I just wanted to know..."  
  
Angel smiled at the youngest Summers'. "No. It's not. My real name is Angelus. But between me and you, I think that's more girly than just Angel... and Spike, my best friend, likes calling me 'Peaches' for some reason... I think when we were twelve, I slept over, and he did something to me when I was sleeping - " embarassed at the amused look on Buffys' face, he hastily said, " so that's that."  
  
Dawn nodded, satisfied.  
  
Joyce broke in," So what do your parents think about your future decisions?"  
  
Instantly Angels' carefree spirits quickly darkened. His eyes were pained with grief as he looked up. " My mother... was killed. And my father, I don't... see him much anymore. He works. In L.A. Businessman."  
  
Buffy, upset by this news, absentmindedly reached for his hand. He held it tightly. The other Summers' looked at their hands entwined. The two teenagers didn't notice.  
  
"I'm sorry," Buffy murmered. "You couldn't have known," Angel softly replied.  
  
Dawn was looking upset too. " We know what thats' like. Dads' always in L.A., too." Her eyes flashed with anger. "Why do they always forget about us? Don't they care?"  
  
Joyce coughed slightly and stood. "Dawn, why don't you go up to bed? I'll come up in a second."  
  
Dawn rose silently and began to walk towards the stairs, but all of a sudden she turned. She ran to Angel and enveloped him in a big hug. "I'm sorry." Then she ran just as fast up the stairs.  
  
Joyce sat back down. " I'm truly sorry for the loss of your mother, Angel. And your father." Her eyes flashed as Dawns' had, then she calmed once more. "Who do you stay with now?"  
  
Angel looked up, slightly brightening. "Spike, my best friend, is also my cousin. I stay with him and his parents, my aunt and uncle. Been with them since seventh grade, when...it happened."  
  
The sound of Dawns' muffled crying floated down the stairs.  
  
Joyce rose and went to shake Angels' hand. "It was nice to meet you, Angel. You seem like a fine young man." Her gaze flickered to her daughter, who still clasped his hand. "Buffy? I'm going to bed now. Why don't you sit with Angel for a while, then come to bed?"  
  
Buffy smiled gratefully at her mother. "Thanks, Mom."  
  
Joyce went up the stairs to try and comfort her daughter.  
  
Angel and Buffy were left alone.  
  
They sat, silent for a few minutes, then Buffy spoke.  
  
"It still hurts, doesn't it? After all these years."  
  
"Yes. It does."  
  
Silence.  
  
"My cousin... Celia. We were close, best friends. She died when we were eight. In a hospital. She seemed to... be getting better... and then..." She trailed off. "I was there. We were alone in the room when she died. I kept - I kept calling for someone, someone to save her, and I - I didn't know what was wrong, and I couldn't - couldn't --" The tears she had held back spilled silently down her cheeks. " I couldn't save her. Hospitals' still give me the wiggins."  
  
Angel reached for her and held her close against his chest. He sat and stroked her hair, his own tears spilling over. After a few moments, she looked up at him. From her current position on his lap, it was pretty easy.  
  
Her huge emerald eyes were slowly drying. " Thank you... nobody I've known... nobody in L.A... I never told anyone about what happened with Celia. Dawn doesn't even know." She reached up and began playing with his hair. She continued. " It's odd, isn't it? We've known each other for less then twenty-four hours and yet -- "  
  
"I feel like I've known you forever," he finished. They stared at each other, smiles playing across their faces.  
  
"Exactly," Buffy said softly.  
  
Slowly, slowly, their lips met. The kiss was soft and sweet at first, but quickly deepened. Buffy moaned into his mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands played with her hair.  
  
After what seemed like eons, yet was actually only a few minutes, Angel broke the kiss. Both breathing heavily, he leaned his brow on top of her head. They sat like that for a while.  
  
All too soon, Angel took Buffy off of his lap and set her on the couch. She smiled lazily at him, like a cat. He smiled back.  
  
"I should go now. Folks will be waiting."  
  
Buffy pouted. "You really have to go?"  
  
Apolegetically, he replied, " I really do. Damn it. I really wanted to stay, too," he gave her a wolfish grin as he pulled on his leather duster hung on the coat rack by the door. Buffy rose and walked to the door next to him. He began to walk out, then walked back to her and forcefully kissed her. Breathing hard, Buffy looked up at him, bewildered. He smiled down at her.  
  
"I'll see you in school tomorrow?" he asked her hopefully. Buffy laughed. "You think I could stay away after this?"  
  
"Good. Buffy -- "  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you think we could do the coffee thing tomorrow night? Since it'll be Friday and all?"  
  
"Sounds great."  
  
"I'll pick you up at seven -thirty? How does that sound?"  
  
"Still great."  
  
"Alright then." Satisfied, Angel got into his car.  
  
Buffy waved goodbye until his car was out of sight down the street.  
  
Sighing, she closed the door. Leaning up against it, she had only one thought:  
  
I have to call Willow!!!  
  
  
  
***********************  
  
Hope everyone likes the B / A! I promise the other relationships will come very soon. Please R / R!!! I need everyones' input.... how do you like where its' going? Happy New Year, everyone!!! Party all around the globe!!! 


	7. Gossip

Summary: The school is a buzz... with the sound of gossip!  
  
Yep. My chapter dedicated to gossip. Here, there, everywhere...  
  
Dedication: To my reviewers' & readers!!!! Keep on R / R ing!!!!! :)  
  
HAPPY NEW YEARS' everyone!!!! :)  
  
I'm here in sunny southern CA; went to my bff's house last nite to celebrate. Fun!!  
  
As Buffy walked into school that morning, she could tell the looks she got were different from the day before. In awe, in lust, even some in hatred, but they were different all right. Which most obviously had something to do with her dancing with Angel last night. Angel... she smiled giddily. Whenever he crept into her thoughts - about every ten minutes - she had chain-reactions that varied from a heated blush all the way down to her toes to complete shivers to the ear-to-ear smile she wore now. If she hadn't known better, she would have thought she had the flu. The happy flu.  
  
She reached her locker the same time Willow reached hers. Buffy hadn't realized their lockers' were one over from each other. Willow perkily said, "Hi!" Then she did a double take. Peering at Buffy's smily face, she asked mock-suspiciously, " Something happened last night that you're hiding, missy! Aren't I right?"  
  
Buffy giggled. Trying to put on a straight face, she replied, "Why nothing happened last night, Willow! How dare you suggest such a thing!" Willow took a shot in the - well, slightly dark - and said, "Well... what are you doing tonight?"  
  
Buffy's face instantly dissolved into laughter as the shiver took over. " We're going out for coffee!!!"  
  
Willow screeched and grabbed Buffy. As soon as they reached the girls' bathroom, they began screaming and jumping up and down. "Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! He asked you out!" "I know! But Will, that isn't even the best part! Last night, when we left the Bronze, where do you think we went?" "I don't know... you didn't - " "No! He asked to go back to my place. To - get this - meet my family." Buffy sighed happily. "And after my mom and sister went to bed, we kissed."  
  
Willow squealed. "He kissed you! Oh my God! This is so great! So," she said as she began the interrogation, "You like him, right?"  
  
"Like him? I - well its just a little early for love, right? But there's ... a connection between us... something there, even on a deeper level, ya know?" Willow nodded. "I know. I always thought there was one with Xander and I. But..." Buffy interrupted. "He'll come around. And if not, there are plenty of guys in the world - not to mention our school - who would be great with you. Don't worry about it."  
  
As they headed out the bathroom door, they were unaware of a figure stepping out of a stall, a wicked smile on her lips. "So thats' the girl Angels' so crazy about. We'll see about that."  
  
She checked her lipstick and walked into the hall.  
  
*****  
  
Buffy was daydreaming in History class. Again. Ya think the fascinating ancient Eblans would have broken the spell, but...no. As Ms. Snyder recited notation after notation, she apparently realized one student wasn't listening. "Who can tell me where the Eblans lived? Ms. ...Summers?" she said, checking her roll book. She looked at Buffy questioningly. Buffy had the deer-caught-in-the headlights look going on. She stuttered as she tried to reply. "Where the Eblans lived." Ms. Snyder nodded. "The ancient ones." Nod. " Well, they lived in --- Eblan?" she said desperately, reaching for an answer. Ms. Snyder sighed. "It's Ebla, Ms. Summers. Ebla." She turned back to the board. Blaine Mall snickered and said, "Buffys' just having trouble focusing 'cause of her date tonight." The class laughed. But Buffy wasn't listening. She was daydreaming again, staring at her paper with pencil in hand.  
  
Her paper was doodled all over with B + A.  
  
*****  
  
At lunch, Angels' gaze once more lingered at Buffys' table. She noticed, and as he looked on, she told her friends' something and began walking towards him.  
  
God, she looks so beautiful in the sun, he thought.  
  
She finally reached him. "Angel. Hi."  
  
He smiled down at her and gently brushed her hair with his fingers. "Hi yourself."  
  
Drusilla laughed softly as Spike guffawed at the exchange. Angel narrowed his eyes' good-humoredly and turned to face them. "Well, aren't you going to introduce us, mate?" Spike asked. Angel sighed.  
  
"Buffy. This is Drusilla," he gestured to the raven-haired, soft-featured girl who smiled and wiggled her fingers at her, waving. Buffy smiled back. "And this...this is William." Spike growled at him. "But everyone calls him Spike," Angel finished. Spike smiled cockily. "How do you do, Buffy?"  
  
Buffy looked amused. "Fine, thanks. And, the both of you?"  
  
Spike answered. "Peachy, pet. As long as we don't have to hear this wanker go on about you as much as he was!" Angel, surprisingly, blushed. "Shut up Spike."  
  
"What? Where I come from we tell ladies when we fancy them."  
  
"Spikes' from England. So's Dru. I came back with them after my Mother...I was living in Ireland at the time. My sister Kathy stays with us too," Angel informed Buffy. Spike was amazed to find she seemed unfazed by most of the news, and had nodded and simply rubbed his arm comfortingly when he had mentioned his mother.  
  
The blokes' told her it already, he thought. He trusts her. Known her for twenty-four hours, but he trusts her. Amazing.  
  
He looked the girl up and down. She seemed real, somehow, different than Darla or Cordelia. She had a sense of innocence about her, and yet she understood Angels' many, many problems. No wonder he's in love with her.  
  
Spike spoke up. "Why don't we do something tomorrow? Buffy could come over and meet the herd, Angel." Buffy looked to Angel. He nodded. "Sure, I suppose. I'll pick you up at ten, say?"  
  
"Great," replied Buffy. His friends - family, more like - were quite nice, she reasoned. She was going to meet, she guessed, Angels' sister and Spikes' parents. But she was wondering about something. "How old is your sister, Angel?" Spike responded for him. "His sis is eleven. My brothers' twelve. Why, you got a little bit at home yourself?"  
  
"Yes, I do. That's interesting. I wonder if Dawns' met them yet. They all go the middle school down the street, right?"  
  
They nodded. Spike chuckled. "Well, maybe they'll hit it off. Drus' little brother already goes with Angels' sister of course, but my brothers' free..."  
  
Angel interrupted his cousin. " We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, okay Spike?"  
  
All of a sudden a loud voice came from the quad. Spike, Dru, and Angel all groaned. As one they spoke: "Cordelia."  
  
Buffy nodded. She still hadn't met this girl, but she thought it might be quite interesting when she did.  
  
"Attention students!!! Fall 1998 cheerleading tryouts will be held in just two days! All interested should come to room 56  
  
at lunch or afterschool tomorrow to sign up and to receive detail on exactly what you are trying out for!" the voice "ahemed" and continued. " Cheerleading is a year-long commitment. It is a - " Dru, Spike and Angel finished her speel with her -- " true sport that deserves to be respected, honored, and feared. If you think you can take it, I'll see you at tryouts," they chorused. Angel looked to Buffy. She realized they were all staring at her now and asked bewildered, "What?"  
  
Turning to Dru she asked anxiously, "Is there something in my teeth?" Dru shook her head. " It's just, that Angel told us you were thinking of trying out when he came home last night."  
  
Buffy finally understood. " Well, I guess I am. My mom wants me to do something normal. I was cheerleader for three and a half years in LA. Captain for two of them." Dru started laughing. She turned to Spike. " Could you just imagine the look on Cordelias' face when she finds out she has competition! Especially if you made Captain here!" she exclaimed, focusing on Buffy again.  
  
Buffy tried to protest, but to no use. Spike joined in. "Now you got to try out, pet, just make Cordelia mad!"  
  
Angel growled and got in his face, his eyes burning. "She doesn't have to do anything." Buffy tugged on his arm.  
  
"Angel," she said softly. Almost magickically, he calmed down. Spikes' wonder at this girl increased as she talked softly to him, as to sooth the wild beast. Angel was normally reposed, sure, but when he got angry, he was a... demon.  
  
Buffy cleared her throat. "I'm trying out, don't worry. She'll get a run for her money."  
  
The bell rang.  
  
Turning to Buffy, Angel asked her, " Where's your next class?"  
  
Buffy groaned. Peeking at her schedule, she replied, "Room 64. Why?" she asked curiously.  
  
Angel smiled and offered her his arm. " So I can escort you to class, milady. Shall we?"  
  
Buffy took his arm. "We shall." With that, they left. Spike turned to Dru. "Baby. You want to stay here?"  
  
"Yes," Dru responded.  
  
Spike lit up a smoke.  
  
*****  
  
Gossip abounded throughout the school.  
  
Angels' Trig class was right next to Buffys' Geometry. Absentmindedly, he tapped his pencil.  
  
A shadow stood in front of him, but he barely looked up. In truth, he didn't want to look up.  
  
"Angel," a high-heeled shoe tapped impatiently on the linoleum of the tan- tiled classroom floor. The warm sunlight that had been streaming onto his desk only a moment ago was gone. In its place was the same annoying figure as always.  
  
"Yes Cordelia." "So your little toy is trying out for cheerleading, huh? I knew you were just using her to try and make me jealous," Cordelia spat.  
  
Angels' eyes practically turned red, but he kept his cool. " She isn't a toy Cordelia. She's a girl who I happen to enjoy being with, someone I want to know. Someone I could, and do, love. Unlike someone who stands before me, even now."  
  
He resumed tapping his pencil.  
  
Cordelia straightened and hissed down at him, " You're mine. We belong together. It goes against the entire social system for you to do this to me!!! How can you -- "  
  
Angel was growing tired of this game. "I don't give a damn about your little social system. I never have and you know it. And you know if my relationship with her happens, and it will," his voice dropped deadly low, " You'll be kissing her ass like no tomorrow. And I, I will simply be kissing her. All in a matter of days. So," he continued, brightening, " Get the hell away from me, and leave me, my girl, and our friends in peace." Cordelia huffed back to her seat.  
  
Angel happily tapped his pencil.  
  
Willow smiled in her seat in front of Angel.  
  
The rest of the class quietly worked on the assignment, unaware of the heated exchange that had taken place.  
  
*****  
  
Xander sat next to Buffy in Geometry class. Their teacher droned on. And on. Trying to ease the boredom, they talked.  
  
" So, heard you got a big date tonight."  
  
Buffy blushed. "God, everyone knows, huh?"  
  
Xander nodded in confirmation. "Yep. And, I heard it from Willow earlier. " Curiously he asked, "So where's he taking you anyway?"  
  
Buffy sighed dreamily. "Coffee. I guess Starbucks, according to your information, am I right?"  
  
"Sadly, yes. There's the Bronze, but you'd have unwanted viewers there. Oh, but I heard there's a new coffee shop being approved by the city as we speak! Should be open in two or three years. Called the Espresso Pump, I think." He frowned. "And that doesn't help much with your date, does it."  
  
"Sadly no. But when we're seniors, we'll go to the opening of the Espresso Pump. You, Will, me, and hopefully, Angel."  
  
"So you really like the guy, huh?" Xander asked. Secretly, he'd really liked Buffy when he had first seen her, but it was Angel O' Connor. What's a guy to do? At least they were friends, which was more than what possibly the population of the entire school excepting himself and Spike had. Angel had her heart.  
  
"I do," Buffy said smiling. "It's like there's a connection, you know? And we have quite a lot in common, too. He plays football, I --"  
  
"You play football too?" Xander interrupted. Buffy was so tiny! How could she -  
  
"No, silly! I was a cheerleader. Doing the cheer stuff, dance stuff.. all the stuff. There's a lot of stuff," she informed him. Continuing, she said, " But seriously. Both of our dads' are always in Los Angeles, working. We never see them. God. it seems like they don't even care about us," she trailed off. The teacher glared at them. They proceeded to shut up.  
  
*****  
  
The last bell of the day rang.  
  
Remembering Dawns' words from the previous night, Buffy quickly packed up her stuff. Bypassing her locker, she hurried out of the school. She ran into Willow and Xander outside. " Hey Buff! Going to get ready for your date, huh?" Willow smacked him in the chest. " Of course she is, Xander." In truth, Buffy was happy to see them. Maybe...  
  
"Hey, do you guys think you could come over to my place tonight to help me get ready? I could get the girls' and the guys' perspective!" she said brightly. Willow nodded. "Sure, Buffy! Xander, you're coming too, right?"  
  
Xander seemed distracted. "Yeah, right. Of course." He turned to Buffy and grinned. "Wouldn't miss it for the world!"  
  
Willow smiled too. "I'm bringing the camera."  
  
Buffy saw her moms' Jeep outside the school. "Okay. My moms' here, so I'll see you guys later?"  
  
"Definitly."  
  
"Great. Bye!" Buffy ran to her car and got in. After weaving through the traffic, it was gone.  
  
Willow and Xander began walking home.  
  
Cordelia, however, was forming a plot.  
  
  
  
What do you think? R / R!!! Please! ;) 


	8. The Date

Summary: Buffy and Angel go on their first offical date. But they run into someone along the way...  
  
You are all so sweet!  
  
Keep on reviewing, my lovely readers!!! :)  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Buffy was throwing clothes all over the floor. Again.  
  
"Hey, watch it, Buff!" Xander exclaimed as a hanger smacked him in the head. He held his arm in front of his face as he grimaced in pain. " Jeez, for a non-football player you've got a pretty strong throw there."  
  
"Sorry, Xander," Buffy apologized. She turned to Willow. "Okay," she said confidentally. "I think I'm narrowing down the look I want. I don't want to look slutty, but... I don't want to look like a nun.."  
  
She fell back on the bed and moaned. "I was wrong. I'm getting nowhere."  
  
Willow put on her most encouraging smile and proceeded to go through Buffy's closet again. After a few minutes, she exclaimed, "I think I may have an idea. Okay Buffy, heels or boots?"  
  
Buffy thought a minute. "Boots, I think. I want to come off as relaxed, casual. And, I don't want to be tottering around a coffee shop. What else?"  
  
"Skirt or pants? Or dress?"  
  
"Skirt," Buffy responded immediately. Xander raised an eyebrow in her direction. She threw Mr. Gordo at him.  
  
"Ouch! Buff, what's with the pain today?" She glared in response.  
  
Willow continued. "Well, if you're wearing boots, you'd have to wear a long or a medium-length skirt. Right?"  
  
Buffy nodded. "Right."  
  
"And for a date, what colors would you want to wear? I'm guessing red or black here. And, it's pretty warm out."  
  
Buffy brightened. " I get it! So," she said getting up and going to her closet, "I'll wear my black knee boots with my medium-length black skirt," Willow nodded excitedly, " and my red strappy top with my short black leather jacket!" Throwing her arms around her new best-friend, she cried, "Willow, its perfect! Thank you so much. Now," Buffy said frowning into her mirror as she picked up two things off of her dresser, " The hard choice." Holding up two lipsticks, she asked, "Red or peach?"  
  
*****  
  
Angel fussed as he struggled to get his hair right. Why does that one piece keep popping up? he wondered. Finally he gave up and grabbed his "Nancy-boy," as Spike oft called it, hair gel.  
  
It's good hair gel, he thought defensively.  
  
He quickly spiked it up, tousling it with his fingers.  
  
Angel walked into the room next to his, Spikes' room. Spike took one look at his hair and snorted. " It was sticking up again, wasn't it?"  
  
Angel swiped at his hair frantically. "What? Can you tell? Will Buffy notice?"  
  
He calmed down when Spike reassured him that, " I can only tell 'cause I've known you for years. But after you two get married, have a few kids... then I'd be worried. If she didn't already refuse to touch you after she knows about the hair gel."  
  
Somewhere in there was buried a reassurance. Angel was sure of it.  
  
"So, mate," Spike spoke up, "Where you taking her, anyway?"  
  
"Coffee shop. We're doing the whole coffee - and - talking thing. I'm happy."  
  
"Why didn't you take her someplace more exciting?"  
  
Angel sighed and looked at Spike through the mirror he was using to fuss with his hair again. " You know just as well as I do that things take time. There are important, relationship steps. Hence, the coffee."  
  
Spikes' little brother poked his head in the door. "Hey. Angel going on a date with that Buffy girl? The one he was so crazy about?" Spike nodded in conformation. "Yep, Greg, he is. Met, her, kissed her... all in less then a day, too," he remarked. "Wherever did you get so damn good, Angel? Certainly not by practice," he mused.  
  
Angel answered as he walked out the door. "It's inherited. Guess I got the gene, and you didn't..." he trailed off as he left Spikes' room. Greg snickered at his brothers' sour expression.  
  
*****  
  
Dawn peeked into Buffy's room. She raised an eyebrow at the clothes, shoes, and hair accessories littering the floor, but walked into the disaster anyway, albeit carefully. The last time I stepped Buffys' stuff, she chased me around the house twice and wrestled me to the ground, she thought. AND Mom was home.  
  
"Hi," she smiled brightly at Willow and Xander. "Who are you?"  
  
Xander bent down to her eye level and said, "Hey. I'm Xander. And why might you be?"  
  
Buffy groaned at Dawn's innocent act. "Dawn, my sister, the pain... meet my friends. Xander, obviously, and thats' Willow,"  
  
she pointed to the redhead who waved at her. "Hi! Buffy, your little sister is adorable! Why didn't you tell us about her before?"  
  
Dawn turned wickedly to her sister. "Yeah, Buffy, why did you forget to tell them about me?" she asked, sticking out a quivering lower lip. Buffy tightly responded, "It must have slipped my mind." Then grabbing Mr. Gordo off of the floor where it had landed when she hit Xander with it, she launched it at her sister. "And shut-up! I have to get ready for tonight."  
  
Dawn looked hard at her sister. "Buffy, you look really pretty," Dawn remarked. Buffy was amazed. "Thanks, Dawn..." Dawn worked her way out of Buffys' room again, pausing at the door to add one last snippy comment. "Especially for someone who wasn't born that way." Buffy growled and shot a warning glance in her direction. Dawn smiled at Willow and Xander before saying, "Bye!" and heading down the hall.  
  
Xander remarked, "Wow. Meet mini-Cordy! Pint-size insults that still pack all of the punch! Wouldn't want to be on her bad side."  
  
Buffy sighed as she blotted her lipstick, then applied a second coat. They'd decided on red. " Believe me, Dawn gets' up on the wrong side of the bed every morning." She paused. "Maybe I should get her half a bed for Christmas! The good side, so she wouldn't be so annoying anymore!" She thought some more about it. "Nah."  
  
The doorbell rang. Buffy and Willow looked at each other. Then they stood up and began jumping up and down again screaming. Xander grimaced at the noise and said, "Please! Women, save the excito dance for when the men are gone!"  
  
Buffy calmed down and slyly said, looking around the room, " Men? I don't see any men around here, do you Willow?"  
  
Willow giggled. "Nope."  
  
Xander said, "Yeah, yeah. Get on to your date."  
  
Buffy descended the stairs.  
  
*****  
  
For a moment, Angel couldn't remember how to breathe. He had been talking to Dawn about her making new friends at her school when...Buffy. His thoughts, his senses, and his mind, all filled with her...  
  
Which is not too bad a thing, he thought. Not too bad at all.  
  
He did however remember to smile. "Buffy. You look...stunning."  
  
Buffy beamed at him. "Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself," she said, running her eyes over him.  
  
It was quiet for a moment.  
  
Dawn began making gagging noises. "Please go. You're KILLING me with the cuteness!"  
  
Xander chuckled as he caught Dawn, who had fallen in a mock-faint. "She does have a point, Buff."  
  
Buffy tried to scowl at the two, but failed. "Bye guys," she said giggling. Angel closed the door behind her as she went out.  
  
As they walked down Buffys' front drive, Angel smiled. "Real characters, they are," he commented.  
  
"Don't I know it," Buffy replied dryly.  
  
As Angel detoured to the passenger side to open her door, Buffy smiled as he helped her inside.  
  
A girl could get used to this, she thought dreamily.  
  
Angel opened his door and got in. As he turned on the ignition, Buffy asked, " Can I turn on the radio?"  
  
"You don't even have to ask," Angel replied with a grin.  
  
Buffy fiddled with the stations until she got to the one she wanted.  
  
"This is 102.7KIIS FM!" came the sound-effect enhanced ad. The first few notes of "Fallin" by Alecia Keys' came on.  
  
Buffy hummed along.  
  
"Wow. She's a great singer. Who is she, anyway?" Angel remarked. Buffy turned to him in shock.  
  
"That's Alecia Keys'. She also plays the piano herself. You didn't know who she was?"  
  
Angel shrugged. "No. I'm more into rock. And classical."  
  
"Why?" Buffy asked curiously.  
  
"Well, Spike and I are have a band. I play keyboards. He sings."  
  
"Who else is in the band?"  
  
"That's about it. We have openings, believe me. Do you play anything?"  
  
"Well...I was always pretty good at the triangle..." Buffy said meekly. "And...my dad made me learn how to play the drums. Before he left. So that's Buffys' secret talent. Drums."  
  
Angel smiled as he adjusted his rear-view mirror. "That's great. Hey, would you ever consider..?"  
  
Buffy cut him off. "-I don't think so. I'm rusty. But thanks."  
  
The song ended as Angel pulled into the parking lot of Starbucks. Angel swore under his breath.  
  
"It's packed. I don't think I can find a spot."  
  
Buffy rubbed his arm. "Don't worry. We don't have to go for coffee. We could do other things, fun things -- "  
  
She was cut off by Angel burning rubber as he pulled into an immediately vacated space.  
  
He grinned at Buffy mischeviously. "Damn. And I really wanted to find out what the other fun things were."  
  
She smacked his arm.  
  
They collapsed into laughter.  
  
*****  
  
"So then, I went to find Dawn to kill her for reading my diary again after I'd already beat her up for stepping on my new leather skirt - with my shoes on!" She sipped her cinnamon latte.  
  
Angel laughed. "I know what that's like. Kathy is always going through my stuff. One time I found her with - "  
  
He froze. This isn't happening, he thought. God, please don't let this be happening.  
  
Buffy noticed. "Angel, what's wrong?"  
  
Darla overheard Buffy's sickeningly sweet voice and turned towards them, pasting a smile on her face. She'd known they would be here tonight. A little birdie had told her.  
  
That Cordelia Chase is such a nice girl, she thought wickedly.  
  
She strutted over to their table. "You must be Buffy," she purred. "I heard Angel had set his eye on someone...young," she remarked, looking Buffy up and down. Buffy stood her ground. "I take it you and Angel go way back, am I right? 'Cause, just between us girls," she leaned closer, "you're looking a little worn around the eyes."  
  
" I made him who he is today. There was a time when we shared everything...wasn't there, Angelus?' she spat.  
  
Angel snarled and got in Darlas' face, his broad body blocking her view of his Buffy.  
  
"I told you to stay away. I don't know how you knew we were going to be here, but we're not leaving. If I ever find out you come near Buffy or any of my friends, I'll have you locked away for mental dysfunctionality, stalking and harassment. You know I can, and it isn't so very far from the truth," he sneered. " And if you come near me, you already know what will happen. Now. You're going to leave. And we're going to enjoy the rest of our coffee."  
  
Darla shook her head in amusement. "You just don't understood, do you, boy? You can never get rid of me. I'm in your bones... your blood."  
  
Angel shook his head. "You're wrong," he gritted out.  
  
Darla smiled. "I'll go. But Buffy..." she started to bend down to Buffys' ear, when Angel growled again.  
  
" Leave."  
  
As Darla practically skipped out of Starbucks' doors, Angel grimaced as he sat down again. "I am so sorry. This... this isn't how I planned our first date going." Buffy smiled at his worry. "Hey, no big. It would have happened sooner or later, right? I mean, if she's the stalker type and all." She sipped the last of her coffee.  
  
"Besides, I had fun. I got to know you more, and you got to know me more. We drank of the hot beverages. I'd say this moves us along on the track to regular dating. And personally, I was kind of hoping for 'girlfriend' sometime after, oh, the third date or so." Angel chuckled as they walked out to his car.  
  
"And, I figure after this, handling Cordelia will be a piece of cake."  
  
  
  
Please keep reviewing!!!! It gives me a such a happy to know that people like!!! ; )  
  
*** Aahh! Attack of winter break ending after this weekend!!! No!!!!!!!!  
  
But... Buffy will be new. So I'll make it through the week for that.  
  
I'll try to keep getting these out as soon as possible. Between cheer practice & games, and rehearsals for two shows...  
  
But, I'll live...  
  
Happy 2002!!! 


	9. Cheerleading Tryouts

Summary: Cheerleading tryouts  
  
  
  
AN: Sorry. This is my cheerleading chapter. As a cheerleader, I couldn't help myself! Don't hit me :)  
  
Also: Sorry this took so long to get out. School, and all. I'll try to write more as soon as possible!  
  
THANK YOU so much to everyone whos been reviewing!!! Keep it up!  
  
To all the B / S's out there: my story is far, far away from over!!!  
  
( Ahem: that's a little clue there ;) ) Your time will come, believe me!!!  
  
&, to all B/A's, they will be plenty of B/A still, for quite a while.  
  
Keep on Reviewing!!! ... I just love reviews!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Buffy wiped her brow, just knowing her skin was glistening with sweat.  
  
I'd forgotten how hard this was, she thought.  
  
It was the last day of cheerleading tryouts, and the demands of the coach were, to be blunt, extreme. There was a good chance that it was a sure way of getting the current cheerleaders on again, and the cream of the crop from everyone else: only those who could move well, could learn quickly, and those who had gymnastic background. Lucky for her, she had all three down pat.  
  
She felt two pairs of eyes on her, talking in hushed voices. Buffy didn't need to turn around to know who they were.  
  
Cordelia and one of her minions, Harmony, she guessed. The high-pitched giggle gave her away. She caught the last of their words, " --- won't make it. She's much to small. Besides, now that she's with Angel, she may have to start worrying about two instead of one..."  
  
Buffy gritted her teeth. They were talking about her all right. The coach blew the whistle to round everyone in.  
  
"All right! No more stretching, everyone up!" As soon as she held everyone's attention, she went on. " This is the last day of tryouts. I would like to congratulate you all on such excellent performance these past few days. But as you know, there can only be twelve girls on the squad," she stared at the twenty-or-so girls surrounding her, " so obviously some will be cut. Now," she contunued. " We are moving onto the gymnastic aspect of the tryouts. I request that you do the most challenging  
  
that you can. If you can only do a cartwheel, do a cartwheel. If you're comfortable with a round-off front-handspring, triple back handspring tuck...go ahead."  
  
"All right," said the coach, "Let's get started. First up is - Cordelia Chase."  
  
The snotty cheerleader stood up and flashed a smug smile at the coach. "Thank you, Ms. Barbarino."  
  
She readied herself on the mat, and then performed a back-handspring.  
  
"Very good, Cordelia!" Ms. Barbarino looked down at her list. "Next up...."  
  
The list went on for about fourteen more girls, all doing anything under a back-handspring - mostly cartwheels - until Ms. Barbarino called her name. " Buffy Summers?"  
  
"Here," replied Buffy, as she went to take her place on the mat. She paused. "What was is that you said earlier? The really long sequence?" Ms.Barbarino looked baffled at the question. "I believe I said... round- off, front-handspring -"  
  
" - triple backhandspring tuck, right?" The coach nodded. "Okay then."  
  
Buffy readied herself, took a deep breath, and as she launched into the series of moves, she felt every pair of eyes on her. Including Cordelias'.  
  
Who's small now, Buffy thought dryly.  
  
She executed the last back-handspring and tucked, landing neatly on the mat.  
  
She smiled at the stunned coach, as the rest of the room began to loudly applaud. Cordelia slapped Harmonys' wildly clapping arms. "Stop it," she hissed. Harmony looked perplexed.  
  
"But she was good. Better than you, even. We should clap. Its traditional." Cordelia sighed.  
  
Buffy just kept smiling.  
  
*****  
  
Angel pressed a kiss to her lips as she ran over to his car. "Hi. I take that it went well?"  
  
She clung to his arms as she slyly replied, "Did you see Cordelia walk out in a huff?"  
  
Angels' brow furrowed. "Yeah. I figured she was just being herself. Then again, she DID ignore me for once. Why?"  
  
Buffy smiled brightly. "Her hate for me was nothing compared to her hate for me now," she said sweetly as she climbed into his car.  
  
*****  
  
Meeting Angels' family Saturday afternoon had been surprisingly easy. They were really nice people, and Spike's little brother reminded her of of Dawn a great deal. If Dawn - and Greg, Spikes' brother - wouldn't have claimed they were too old, Buffy and Spike would have set up a playdate.  
  
Dawn would most definitely kill me, thought Buffy as she took out her homework.  
  
Stupid geometry, she thought. Who needs this anyway. Shapes. When does anyone use shapes in real life?  
  
"Okay. Screw this." Buffy packed away her homework. I'll do it tomorrow, she reasoned with herself. I'm just tired.  
  
Buffy curled up onto her bed and began drifting off to sleep.  
  
"BUFFY! PHONE!" Dawn hollered up the stairs. Buffy groaned as she reached for her cordless. "Hello?"  
  
"Buffy Summers?" inquired a female voice.  
  
Buffy straightened. "Yes?"  
  
"Hi. It's Ms. Barbarino. I just called to congratulate you on making the cheerleading squad this year!" Ms. Barbarino exclaimed. Buffy felt like screamingand jumping all around the room. I made it! I made it!  
  
Buffy realized the coach was still speaking and tried to calm herself. "... captain of the squad!"  
  
Buffy froze. " Sorry, what was that?"  
  
"I said, you have also been chosen as the captain of the squad. The vote was by the previous cheerleaders later this afternoon. It was unanimous after they saw your exhibition of your gymnastic skills. Well, except for one. And, she voted for herself." Cordelia. Buffy just knew it.  
  
"Thank you, Ms. Barbarino. For everything."  
  
"You're welcome dear. Goodbye."  
  
"Bye." Buffy hung up the phone. She was speechless, excited, and shocked all at once.  
  
She then called up everyone she had already met at Sunnydale High. 


	10. Life Passes By

Summary: Life Flashes By... A few months have passed since we've last seen our favorite characters. It's almost Christmastime in Sunnydale; and Buffys' seventeenth birthday is fast approaching...  
  
AN: Hey, to all my readers! I'M BACK! Well, at least this week. Finals are this week, and I have a 4-day weekend, so... I get to write! I'm so happy. I missed it. Of course, next week I start Oliver! rehearsals. But I'll do what I can. :)  
  
Okay, I wanted to speed some things up in this story - some things, mind you. I know there are a lot of B/A fans out there, and there are also just as many B/S fans. I just want to keep the storyline moving. R / R!!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Life is good, Buffy thought as she licked the last of her ice cream off her spoon. Here she was with her  
  
friends and her boyfriend in the ice cream shop, all together and happy. "This is so great," Buffy sighed as she looked up at Angel from his lap. He smiled. "Yeah. It is." They shared a kiss.  
  
"Uughh! Gag me - please - GAG ME! Will, help me out here!" exclaimed Xander as he scrambled to the wall farthest from the picturesque couple. Buffy and Angel broke apart. Buffy smiled apolegetically. "Sorry, Xan. But ya know, I think it's time to learn to live with us. Face it. We're the model for mushy relationships." She kissed Angel again.  
  
Xander grumbled as he sat down again. " Just try not to go any further while I'm around, okay?" Buffy turned a deep shade of red. " I'll have you know, Xander, that Angel was only trying to see how that cut on my back was!" she exclaimed indignantly. Xander snorted. "So that's why he had to take your top off... completely?"  
  
"Oh, shut up!" Buffy hissed. She knew she'd been defeated. Xander laughed in triumph.  
  
"Leave her alone, Xander," said Willow. She smiled at her best friend. She was the one who had always loved Buffy and Angel together, who'd supported their relationship. She thought it was cute. Though she and Xander were still best friends, it had never progressed any farther. He had been interested in other girls though: their substitute teacher, the foreign exchange student who'd stayed with Buffy, Buffy herself ( and most recently Cordelia. That was a scary relationship. Even scarier than Spike and Drus'. The "Scooby Gang" as Xander called the little circle of friends that was them, couldn't understand the two of them. Cordelia was miss popularity, the school bitch, and May Queen, for God's sake. Xander was... well, Xander.  
  
So the months had flashed by. Buffy had gone to stay with her dad in L.A. for the summer, with Angel missing her every second, seemingly. He couldn't call very much though. When Buffy had gotten back, she had been somewhat defensive and bitter, intent on staying away from her friends. She was distant, different. Angel seemed to bring the old Buffy back after she finally broke down in his arms. She was so frustrated, she'd said. She wasn't happy with what she was doing. Angel had whispered to her that she could do anything she wanted, achieve anything. He'd just held her.  
  
Now it was almost Christmas - but as Xander would put it, ' It's never too cold for ice-cream!' After football season, Buffy had quit cheerleading. She decided that it took up a lot of her time, and that she wanted to enjoy her life. She didn't want to be obligated to the squad. Of course, Cordelia was thrilled because she got her spot back; however, the coach practically begged Buffy to come back whenever she wanted to: especially, she hinted, for competition.  
  
Buffy and Cordelia weren't enemies anymore, but neither were they friends. Cordelias' dating Xander had brought their circles together, and they got along, but they weren't close at all. When Willow had first found out they were dating, she had blanched and ran home. It was Cordelia, she'd said to Buffy on the phone, disgusted. "The We Hate Cordelia Club! Of which Xander is the treasurer!", she'd exclaimed, getting angry. Buffy had tried calming her down, and it had worked. A little. Xander and Willow still had the big talk coming somewhere down the line. So life went on. Buffy took her classes and spent a lot of 'Angel-time'. They were almost inseperable, and recently all over each other.  
  
"Buffy." Angel was talking to her. Oops, she thought. She smiled at him as he kissed her forehead. "Yes?"  
  
He nuzzled her recently shorn blonde locks. " You still haven't told me what you want for your birthday," he murmered. She'd almost forgotten about her upcoming seventeenth birthday. Buffy smiled against his chest. "I'm sure whatever you get me will be wonderful," she softly replied. They kissed. Xander cleared his throat. "Okay, is everyone ready to go home now?" He turned to Oz, Willows' boyfriend who had come along. He had been silent the whole time. Of course, that was just typical Oz. He and Willow were all googly eyes themselves. Cordelia had a hair appointment with Pierre this particular night, so she couldn't attend. " Do you know how long Pierres' waiting list is?" she had exclaimed at Xander just hours earlier. " He is the only stylist I'd trust with my taste." Xander had bit back a snotty reply about her precious Pierre being gay, but decided against it. " So you poor people will just have to suffer through without me. Ta!" Cordy had hung up.  
  
"Sure." That was Oz for you. The man of little words. As the group got up from their table, Buffy tried to start the conversation. "So. Willow! When are you doing your Christmas shopping?" she ventured. Willow turned to Buffy. " That would be Hannukah shopping, I believe. Not everybody worships Santa, people!" Xander tried to calm his shrill friend. "Hey Will, cool down. Presents are presents, after all, right?" He rubbed his hands together excitedly. " So, what did you get me?" Willow smiled mischeviously. " Nuh-uh, mister, not this year! You aren't going to know what you get until you unwrap under the tree. Hey, Xand," she said, her train of thought distracted. " Where, where are we going to have our holiday meeting this year? Because of - because of- "  
  
Xander finished her sentence for her. "Jesse. I know." Buffy looked at him, misunderstanding. Willow explained, getting herself together. " Our friend Jesse was - killed - last spring, just a few months before you came."  
  
Buffy covered her mouth. " Oh Will, Xand..." Her eyes drifted from one to the other, " I'm so sorry. I didn't know." Oz shifted uneasily. Xander tried to smile away her concern, but she could still see the shadows in his eyes. " Hey Buffy, it's no big. It's just that, well, we always had the big holiday party at his house. And now that he's gone..." Buffy brightened at a sudden idea. " Hey! What if you guys came to my house this year? I'm pretty sure Mom would okay it," she asked hopefully. Eveyrone seemed happier all of a sudden, and Willow broke the silence. " Sure Buffy, that'd be great!" She got another chorus of agreements. Buffy smiled. " Good. It's settled. Everyone at my house Chrstmas Eve." She kissed Angels' cheek. " And Angel... I think you'd better think about a Christmas present before my birthday present, sweetie." Angel grinned. " I'm sure."  
  
They all walked on home, happy. 


	11. Christmas Time

Christmas Time  
  
AN: Hey all! Yeah, yeah, I know it's not Christmas. So sue me! - But not really, cause, that would be bad. :)  
  
I wrote an x-tra long chapter this time, to sort of make up for my absence these past weeks! So I hope you forgive me.  
  
Please keep reviewing - I love reviews so much!  
  
  
  
Buffy ran into the kitchen. "Oh my god!" she exclaimed, reaching into the oven. Dawn appeared at the door.  
  
" What's wrong?" she asked sarcastically. " Burn your Christmas ham?"  
  
Buffy turned to her, shaking her oven mitt at her pest of a sister. " No! My chocolate chip cookies. And now I don't have any - cookies - and now, I have to make the peanut butter ones, and what if - what if someones' allergic to the peanuts, and - " Buffy was wide-eyed, thinking of the tragic possible situations. " And what if - " Dawn broke in.  
  
" Buffy. It's okay. No one will care what kind of cookies you make, believe me. And you've already transformed the house into Santas' " - at Buffys' glare, she changed her words - " a holiday wonderland?" she asked hopefully. Buffy nodded, satisfied. Willow would be on her in a minute if she said otherwise. Dawn continued. " So don't stress."  
  
Buffy looked into the living room from the kitchen. It was true, she mused. The tree was around eight feet tall, and decorated the whole nine yards. What does that mean? she wondered. The whole nine yards. Now it's gonna bug me all day. Sigh. The lights were up and everywhere; the doors, the windows, the staircase, and outside it got even worse - lights galore. There were stockings and candy, and Buffy even had one of those little aprons that was all Christmasy. There was even a few Hannukah deocrations around for Willows' sake. The presents were all wrapped neatly and were under the tree. Except for one. Angels' was still upstairs in her bedroom. Wordlessly she handed her apron to Dawn.  
  
" I have to get something upstairs really fast. Will you be okay?"  
  
Dawn rolled her eyes. " Yes, the twelve year old will be alright in her locked house on Christmas Eve. Go! Get dressed now, even. I'll manage. The guys aren't even coming for another - " she looked at her watch, " forty - five minutes anyway." Buffy smiled gratefully at her little sister, and ran upstairs.  
  
*****  
  
Angel fingered Buffys' gift one last time, then slipped it back into its box. He had been going to wrap it, but had decided against it, as the box was quite ornate itself - bejeweled with sapphires' and diamonds, and inlayed with gold. Heck, even the actual gift was enough. He was really hoping she liked it.  
  
Spike tapped him on the shoulder, and Angel started. When Spike saw the box, he whistled. " Wow. It's the Box. Haven't seen that thing forever. Why'd you get it out now, mate?" Realization came over him at that moment. " Wait a second - you're giving it to her, aren't you. To Buffy?" He was incredulous. " The things' been in your family, what, generations upon generations now?" Angel turned to Spike, unamused. He returned evenly, " Yes. It's very special. Buffy is special to me too. In fact," he said with a look, "She's more precious to me than this gift ever will be - worth more than the diamonds and the sapphires and the gold, and even what's inside. And that is exactly why I am giving this to her." He turned back around.  
  
Spike held up his hands in surrender. " Alright, mate. Don't get your panties in a bunch, now." Angel glared at him and Spike almost fell over in his laughter. Teasing the bloke was just too easy, thought Spike. But most of the time 'easy' was enough. He continued when his laughter subsided. " But seriously. I was just asking, tha's all. Wondering why it was out after so many years. You finish getting ready now," he said as he started to leave. " Gotta match the gift and all." Then he was gone, chuckling all the way to his room.  
  
Angel finished getting ready, rummaged through the pile of silk shirts on his bed, and finally found his car keys. With that, he yelled out to the living room where his aunt was that he was leaving, and climbed into his Plymouth.  
  
*****  
  
"Xander!"  
  
Willow yelled up the stairs of her best friends' house. His relatives had almost started their drinking games, and she didn't want to stick around for that. Last year his Uncle Roary had called her "sweetheart" as he made his way to the bathroom to throw up. Not fun. She called again.  
  
"Xander!"  
  
Xander was upstairs, frantically trying to finish wrapping his last gift. He breathed a sigh of relief at its finish. Yes! Done, he thought. He did a double take. Okay, so the wrapping wasn't the greatest, but... what the heck. It was him, after all. What else would they expect from a Xander? He called down to Willow.  
  
"I'm coming, Will!"  
  
He grabbed his paper bag of gifts and ran downstairs. He peeked into the living room and grimaced. The drinking games had begun. No wonder Will wanted to get out of there. Will had been tapping her foot impatiently, wearing a bright and cheery red sweater with a Christmas tree on it. Xander looked at it quizzically. Willow looked down, then sighed. " Look, I'm just trying to ya know, fit in with the decor at Buffys. And... it's the spirit, right?" Xander looked at her doubtfully. Willow broke. " All right, I'm rebelling against my very - Jewish parents. This is me, going against  
  
them. Okay?" Xander pulled her out the door, replying,  
  
" Better hop off the outlaw train Will, or you'll land yourself in jail."  
  
They climbed into Ozs' van, which had been waiting. Today it was red with green polka dots. Xander figured it to be the Christmas spirit. Cordelia and the owner were waiting inside. Cordelia pulled him down next to her. " Took you long enough," she muttered. Xander became sickeningly sweet. " Oh, I'm sorry sweetie. I was busy wrapping your Christmas present. But if you like, I'll gladly turn back time, not go broke buying it, and have been in the van early. Is that all right, sugarlips?"  
  
Cordelia punched in the arm and hissed, " Shut-up!"  
  
Xander just chuckled.  
  
*****  
  
Angel was the first to arrive. As he rang the doorbell, he felt that Buffys' gift was still in his pocket. It was.  
  
The door opened, with a pleasant Joyce behind it. " Hello Angel," she said. She looked at his attire for the evening.  
  
" You got dressed up quite a bit didn't you?" He smiled. " As Spike would say, gotta match the gift." Joyce smiled back, impressed. " Well, I have to go out and grab some last minute presents for Buffy and Dawnie. I'll be back in a few hours. Have a good time!"  
  
Angel stepped into the house. He immediately was greeted by an excited Dawn in her pajamas. " Hey Angel! Do you want to go up and surprise Buffy?" Angel bent down to her eye level. " No, actually. I have something in my car to deliver to a certain young lady first. You might know her. Goes by the name of Dawn Summers?"  
  
Dawn squealed and ran out to his car. Laughing, Angel followed.  
  
At that moment, Buffy descended the stairs. Dressed in a blood red velvet halter dress, she was stunning. Her blonde hair was upswept and curled around her face, and she wore no jewelry save for her gold bracelets. Her eyes were smoky and her lips stained red, and she beamed at the thought of Angel.  
  
Angel and Dawn came into the house. As soon as Angel looked up, he was caught; trapped inside Buffys' gaze. She herself was trapped in his eyes' too. He is so gorgeous, she thought. His chocolate brown eyes entranced her: he wore a shirt that almost matched her dress perfectly, and tight black leather pants. Yum, she thought distantly. The couple was shook out of their reviere by Dawns' loud, obvious cough. Buffy smiled apolegetically at her sister, and she heard a car pull up in the drive way. " Dawnie, I think Xanders' here," she said with a grin. Dawn had the sweetest crush on Buffy's best friend. Even though he was dating Cordelia, Dawn didn't seem to mind "flirting" with him. Buffy supposed she thought she could steal him away from Queen C.  
  
Dawn let out another squeal and ran outside to meet the arriving guests. Angel took Buffy by the hand and gently tugged her. She smiled at him... her Angel, her perfect, normal boyfriend who was the best thing that had ever happened to her; she was sure of that. Angel was having similar thoughts.  
  
At that moment, the gang came inside. Dawn skipped in, almost dropping the load of presents in her arms. Buffy shot up an eyebrow at Willow. Willow broke ( for the second time that night.) " Okay, Buffy, I know I may have went a little overboard on the gifts, but..." she looked at Buffy and sighed in defeat. " All right, I definitely went overboard with the gifts..." she noticed Buffys' amused stare at her sweater. Willow crossed her arms over herself and said defensively,  
  
" I'm rebelling here. Xander, help me out here." Xander nodded in return. Buffy sighed and led them into the living room.  
  
Everyone was in awe as they stepped into the warmth of the fireplace. Buffy hadn't really wanted it, saying that it wasn't nearly cold enough outside for a fire, but her mother had insisted. And, as it had always seemed, her mother turned out right - it was a very nice touch. Everyone arranged themselves on the furniture: Dawn on the floor in front of the fire, Willow, Oz and Xander on the couch, Cordelia in the chair, and Buffy and Angel on the love seat. As they settled in, Buffy started to get up to get her friends' drinks, but Angel had pulled her back down into his lap. " Sweetheart, no one needs a drink - " he shot Cordelia a look, who had been about to protest his comment, - "Just be comfortable, all right? You've worked so hard for this night already... it's perfect." He pressed his lips to hers, and her body relaxed almost immediately. Dawn got up impatiently on the floor and asked, " When can I - I mean, we - open gifts?" Buffy broke her kiss and replied, " Dawnie, you know you can't open any of your presents until Christmas morning. She wants to take pictures, remember?" Dawn grumbled but sat down. Willow glanced at the clock, then jumped as if stricken. " Oh!" Xander looked at the clock, gasped, and began scrambling for the remote. Buffy looked confused; then she looked angry when Xander almost knocked over a vase. Willow finally found the remote on the side of the couch and tossed it to Xander. He breathed a sigh of relief as he found the right channel and sank back into the couch.  
  
"A Charlie Brown Christmas?"  
  
Cordelia looked perturbed. " You almost destroy Buffys' house for a Charlie Brown Christmas?" She whacked Xander on the back of his head. He cringed and rubbed it. " Cor..." She whacked him again. " My present had better be positively great, or no closets for a week!" Xander had a look of horror in his eyes that was hilarious to the women-folk in the room. The girls snickered. Xander muttered something unintelligible.  
  
*****  
  
A few hours later...  
  
Dawn had fallen asleep during A Charlie Brown Christmas. Angel had carried her upstairs to her room. When he returned, the group decided to begin their gift-exchange.  
  
Xander went first, then Willow; then Oz and Cordelia. All the couple gifts were very sweet and thoughtful, even Xanders' - he had given Cordelia a beautiful pair of silver earrings. She had forgiven him, nonetheless.  
  
Buffy went next. Willow gasped as she opened Buffys' gift. " Buffy! This is... wow." She held up the blouse Buffy had given her. " But isn't it a little... short?" The blouse was tied at the waist, midriff-baring. Buffy waggled her finger at her best friend. " No Will, it's perfect. You are so wearing that in the spring!"  
  
Oz opened his gift, and replied in usual Oz - fashion: " Dictionary. Cool." Buffy shrugged. " I thought that when you do say something, you'll have more words to say."  
  
Xander laughed at Buffys' gift to him. " Buffy, this is great. How did you know I wanted to learn to date?" Cordelia whacked him over the head again. " I think she was looking more at the 'For Dummies' part of the title. Though on second thought, that might come in useful. You should learn how to date properly. God knows you haven't learned in all of your sixteen years."  
  
Cordelia beamed at her gift: a pair of plush red dice for her car, with "Queen" embroidered on them.  
  
Finally, Angel opened his gift from Buffy. It was a long black leather duster, and Angel gasped when he saw it. " Buffy, how did you buy this? It must have cost you - " Buffy shushed him, putting a finger to his lips. " It doesn't matter. It's for you." Angel quickly took the box out of his pocket. "Oh my God, is he proposing to her?" Xander yelped. Yet again Cordelia whacked him on the head, and Willow shushed him.  
  
Buffy was in awe as she traced the boxs' ornate cover. She breathed in sharply as she looked up at Angel.  
  
" How did you...?"  
  
Angel smiled and said, " Just open it. I'll answer your questions' afterwards."  
  
Buffy drew open the cover slowly. Inside she found an ornate silver cross necklace. She fingered it softly. Suddenly, she leaped around and began kissing Angel passionately on the mouth. He was by no means refusing; he was rather enjoying it. The females' 'aawed' at the sweet couple. Xander began to fake-gag. Oz just sat there.  
  
Finally they broke the kiss. Angel leaned his chin on Buffys' forehead, and she sighed. Buffy straightened and asked her question. " Angel, it's absolutely beautiful... but where did you ever find it? It looks antique."  
  
" It was," he responded. " It's a family heirloom. It's been on my mothers' side for generations. Since they lived in the hills of Ireland, during the seventeen hundreds' I believe. I wanted you to have it Buffy, because I care about you so much. I wanted you to know." Buffy was speechless with joy, but it hadn't escaped her that he had said ' cared about ' instead of ' loved '... but nonetheless. She kissed him again. This time they didn't break apart for a long while.  
  
*****  
  
"Buffy."  
  
Buffy sleepily raised her head at her name. She found her Mom above her. Buffy smiled lazily up at her.  
  
" Hi Mommy." She settled back into sleep.  
  
Buffy felt arms around her waist; big strong arms. She sighed and snuggled into them.  
  
At that moment, Buffy realized where she was. " Oh my God! Where is everyone? Where did my guests go?" she asked meekly. Joyce sighed. " They left hours ago, Buffy. You two were asleep when I got home. I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to bed now. Buffy, you should do the same." Joyce went upstairs.  
  
She rolled to look at Angel. She traced his jawline softly. Softly, she pressed her lips to his. He woke up, responding to her kiss. " You have to leave," she murmered into his mouth. "Why," he murmered back, and started to kiss her again.  
  
She looked at the clock. " Because it's almost Christmas...it's eleven- thiry." He glanced at it, then back at her. " So it is."  
  
She handed his gifts to him as he pulled on his jacket. As he turned to leave through the door, Buffy grabbed him and kissed him hard. He returned it with equal fervor. "Angel..." Buffy breathed heavily. Throatily, he asked, " What is it?"  
  
She took a deep breath. " Nothing." She couldn't tell him, not yet. She smiled. " It's nothing," she softly repeated at his retreating form. She hugged herself tightly, and turned to go inside. 


	12. An Interlude

AN: My story is far from over. I still have so many places to go, so many sequences and relationships to work out... and remember, we're still in the second season, people! B / S will come. Cross my heart. Oh, and I just want to say this: I hate Riley. He will not be in my stories. At least, I don't think so. Not unless he's necessary to my plot. And if he does Hookup w/ Buffy, she will tire of him after one chapter. Have no fear. :)  
  
Keep on R/R!!!  
  
Chapter Twelve - An Interlude...  
  
  
  
Angel was dreaming about her again. His Buffy. He smiled hazily at the thought. That she was his, always his...  
  
Angel grimaced as the phone suddenly rang, startling him from his mist of slumber. He turned over sleepily and picked up the cordless.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Mr. O' Connor?"  
  
A harsh yet polite voice affronted his ears, and Angel sat up straight immediately. He knew that voice, somewhere...  
  
He wiped the last traces of sleep from his eyes. " Yes? Do I know you, Mr. ..."  
  
The voice chuckled softly. " What is it, Angel...  
  
"Can't recognize the voice of your own father?"  
  
Angels' joints went slack as the phone clattered to the floor. The tinny voice could still be heard, commanding someone to pick up.  
  
Angel just sat there, dumbfounded.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey all! I really, really apologize for the short chapter. But now I think my writing is going to pick up a bit more - I hope so. I'll try to work on the next chapter tomorrow afternoon. Remember that I just post these as I write them, and I've been both stressed and afflicted with writers' block the past few weeks. Again, I apologize! ~  
  
I have a very important question: What is beta? What does a beta reader do? I'm thinking it has something to do with the italics and different type sizes actually showing up on ff.net, but I'm not sure. Please e-mail me an explanation!! And if you do betaread stories, please tell me, because I would appreciate it tres' much!!!  
  
What's going to happen to Angel? Why is his bastard of a father calling the son he forgot? Find out next time ( tomorrow night, hopefully )!!!  
  
Luv ya! 


	13. Dear Old Dad

Oh my God. I am so sorry about the wait. I have just been doing shows left and right, and... Well, here is the next chapter. :)  
  
It's a bit sad so, yeah.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
" So. Angel."  
  
Angel stared at the table in front of him, drumming his fingers against it. He tentatively looked around him at the Starbucks - the same one he had taken Buffy to - towards anyone, anywhere but the direction of that hard, uncaring voice --  
  
" What's new?"  
  
Angel looked up sharply. " What?"  
  
Phillippe O' Connor adjusted his sunglasses atop his head. Cooly, he repeated his words.  
  
" What is new. What is going on in your life."  
  
" Why so interested now? You never cared before," Angel spat. He didn't know why he had even agreed to meet his father for coffee. It suddenly seemed like a really stupid idea.  
  
Phillippe sighed. " Look. I know I haven't always been there for you. But we are family, after all, and - "  
  
Angels' chair clattered to the floor as he stood up angrily, drawing a few patrons' attention. He didn't care.  
  
" And what? You need me, the son you haven't bothered to contact for ten years, to do your treason business in south Asia? How did that logic ever appear in that insane head of yours? You want me to leave school, leave the life I've worked so hard to build? And we're supposed to be family?" Angel raged.  
  
He leaned close to his father and spoke in a low dangerous voice. " You are not my family. My uncle and aunt, my cousins, my friends, my girlfriend - "  
  
Phillippe flashed a smile. " You have a girlfriend?"  
  
"Buffy. And shut up! Don't change the subject. The point is, I have a family, and it doesn't involve you. In fact, please feel free not to consider yourself my father."  
  
He turned on his heel and walked out. Phillippe was close behind.  
  
" Angel, I know this sounds idiotic, but it has to be done, or otherwise...! You know that you have to - "  
  
Angel spun around. " Be there for the war? The cause? Well guess what. It's your war, your cause, not mine. I don't want any part of your war against America. Any. Part. That's final." He was about to go, when he turned back around. " And if I do fight in that war, I'll be on the battlefield for my country - "  
  
Phillippe was, for perhaps once in his life, dumbfounded.  
  
" - not the family business."  
  
The screech of the '67 Plymouth could be heard around the block.  
  
*****  
  
Phillippe watched his angry son drive away. He sighed and pulled out his cell phone. He really hadn't wanted to do this.  
  
Pressing speed-dial #1, the phone began ringing. It picked up at the second.  
  
" Wolfram and Hart, how may I help you sir?"  
  
Phillippe resolutely stated, " Agent McCarthy please."  
  
" Yes sir."  
  
  
  
" McCarthy here. O' Connor?"  
  
" Yes."  
  
" Password?"  
  
Phillippe, exasperated, replied, " What is this bull?" He received no answer. Then,  
  
" Password?"  
  
" Ughh... Allonius Druca?"  
  
" Okay, O' Connor. How did it go?"  
  
" Reuniting with my son, or getting him to agree to go to south Asia to give the minister the bombing plans?"  
  
" The latter, of course."  
  
Phillippe leaned against his own car and breathed in deeply. " He said no."  
  
" I see," the voice said gravely. " You know what we have to do, then."  
  
He gulped. He pitied the poor girl, and his son... " Yes. I do."  
  
*****  
  
" Buffy!"  
  
Angel stuck his head through the door, calling for his girlfriend. He wandered into the living room, where he found Buffy. She was curled up on the couch, her eyes glued to the tv set, glazed with -  
  
Angel blinked. Were those tears?  
  
" Buffy," he repeated softly. She gave a strangled cry of shock, and practically leaped into his arms. She began covering his face in kisses. Worried, he hugged her tightly. " What's wrong, Buffy? What is it?"  
  
She regarded him, amazed, with those wide eyes of hers, and ran a hand unbelieveingly through his hair. " I thought... I thought I lost you..." she choked. He turned towards the television, just as he heard the reporter start a new rendition of the story -  
  
" Today a tragedy struck the far east side of Sunnydale, California. A bomb detonated in what officials believe was the home of local football star Angel O' Connor, and his two cousins, aunt, and uncle. It destroyed everything in a two mile radius, including some of the downtown area. Most people in the area were seriously injured, and sixteen deaths have been reported with many more expected. Mr. O' Connors' cousin and his cousins' girlfriend managed to survive; however, his aunt and uncle have been proclaimed dead, and a younger cousin, Gregory, is in critical condition at Sunnydale Memorial. Where the bomb came from is obscured, and an investigation is underway. We'll keep you posted. This is Irene Ramirez, reporting for KCAL news..."  
  
The couple just stood there and cried.  
  
  
  
Okay, it's taking a turn for the worst! But hey, what doesn't kill us makes us stronger, right? I sincerely hope that no one is offended or insulted by the War against America thing. I am a proud American - as Angel is, too - and I love my country. So, to my fellow FF.net Americans, don't be too upset please; and if you happen to live in East Asia, I have nothing against you. I had to make it somewhere far away... As for the special War plans, we do have to face the fact that other attacks here are possible. I hate it, and wish it weren't true, but it is.  
  
I hope everyone understands where I am coming from.  
  
Please tell me what you think  
  
***********  
  
REVIEW  
  
REVIEW  
  
REVIEW  
  
REVIEW  
  
REVIEW  
  
*********** 


	14. Losses Discovered Yet Uncovered

My life is the most hectic in the world. I swear. I can't tell you how sorry I am about the lateness of this update... I get three - six hours of sleep a night. Please don't shoot me. Read the story... hopefully you like it. :)  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
WAR  
  
  
  
Silence. The tv was turned down, and Irene Ramirez's lips were moving. Her posture was concerned, but her eyes gave her away. She didn't care that Angels' only real family was dead. Sure, he had his cousins... but his only true parental figures were gone. Football star... like it really mattered. It seemed so trivial now, so unimportant Angel was in a state of shock.  
  
Buffy held him tightly, feeling like she would never, ever let go of him. Quietly she led him upstairs to her bedroom and sat him on the bed. He walked as if in a haze.  
  
" Sleep," she whispered as she kissed his forehead softly. Buffy pulled back her covers for him and began to leave the room.  
  
"Wait."  
  
A hoarse, unbelieving voice sounded. Buffy turned to her love.  
  
Angel stared at her with somber, tear-filled eyes. "Stay with me, Buffy. Please.  
  
"You're all I have left."  
  
Ten minutes later they fell asleep in each others' arms, a spare tear trickling down Angel's smooth cheek.  
  
*****  
  
Phillippe was worried.  
  
True, his son had escaped the bombing - a fact which angered his employers but relieved the father. But his step- daughter - their other target - was off the radar. Missing. And he had a feeling who had her. Without notifying him, at that. Kathy...  
  
Abruptly, his cell phone rang. "O'Connor." "Phillippe." He froze. He knew that voice. No, not him, why him... " You are wondering what has happened to your daughter." "Step-daughter," he corrected. "Same value to you, is it not?  
  
"She is with me."  
  
Phillippe sucked in a breath.  
  
" Why. Why not with Bizby or Flannerti or..."  
  
The voice chuckled. " Why? The plan, Phillippe. The master plan. But - wait, you know nothing of the plan, do you? Your part of course, but not the big picture. Well, Phillippe, I think it's time you knew."  
  
As the voice continued, an unearthly shiver ran down his spine.  
  
"Got it, son?"  
  
Phillippe gritted out his final words. "Yes... Father."  
  
Dial tone.  
  
*****  
  
"And then he just turned off. Just like.... like one of my mothers' art sculptures, or something. Cold. Unmoving."  
  
Buffy was relating to Willow in the living room. She had come as soon as Buffy had called. Now they sat over steaming cups of tea. Buffy looked more solemn than Willow had ever seen her.  
  
" I just feel so helpless, you know? I can't help him. I wish..."  
  
Buffy sighed, and looked down.  
  
" Sometimes I wish I had super-powers. It sounds so stupid, but then... maybe I could save everyone that keeps being hurt. Angel's family, your friend Jesse, my friends in LA, Celia... and Angel."  
  
Willow looked sympathetic.  
  
"Buffy, you can't beat yourself up about this. Besides, superpowers don't exist, remember? Magic doesn't exist. That's in Harry Potter books. Not in real life. There's nothing you could have done."  
  
Buffy's eyes shone with unshed tears.  
  
"Will... his family is dead, because of me! I- "  
  
Willow broke her sentence and gently said, "You have to be his family. YOU, Buffy. You and Spike and Dru are all he has left. You have to be there for him. Especially when no one else can be."  
  
Buffy smiled sorrowfully and went to give Willow a hug.  
  
"Thanks Will. You're such a good friend."  
  
Willow gave a little laugh and hugged her back. "Thank you, Buffy! Before I met you, I was nothing like I am today. Your reaching out to me, being my friend, means so much."  
  
The two girls smiled and laughed together.  
  
"KATHY! NO!"  
  
Angel shot straight up in bed, panting. Buffy was there in an instant. She looked about wildly, concerned.  
  
"What is it? What's wrong?"  
  
Angel was already gathering up his coat and shoes. He turned to herm eyes panicked, but somehow resigned.  
  
"My sister Kathy. He has her."  
  
Buffy followed him downstairs. "Who has her?"  
  
Angel pulled her into a long kiss, filled with emotion. Then he swept down the driveway to his car.  
  
He called bitterly behind him.  
  
"My grandfather."  
  
  
  
  
  
Wha-ha. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Promise I'll write more - I'm homeschooling this year, so I should have more time, heh heh. ;) 


End file.
